


Dean's Heaven

by DestielDeservedBetter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery Shop Owner Dean Winchester, Dead Dean Winchester, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fluff, Heaven, M/M, Miracle is here, Oops, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielDeservedBetter/pseuds/DestielDeservedBetter
Summary: **MODERATE SPOILERS FOR SUPERNATURAL SERIES FINALE READ AT OWN RISK**Do you believe Destiel is canon? Are you mad at how SPN ended? If you answered yes to any of these questions, keep reading!Everyone knows that Heaven is customized for everyone. This is Dean's. (Yes i know its based on memories but i like this more so shh pls)Disclaimer: i don't own spn or its characters, this is a work of fiction if you dont like it scroll away. Enjoy (:
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dean's Heaven

Sam's tear filled eyes slowly faded to black along with the dull throbbing pain in Dean's back, slowly replaced by the obnoxious blaring of an alarm clock. With a grunt, he rolled over, slapping the button to turn it off before flopping onto his back and hugging the huge ball of fur that had now made its way up to his chest, "G'mornin', Miracle," he grumbled, carding his fingers through the dog's blond curls. A familiar voice came in from the doorway, prompting Dean to look up. Cas stood there, his hair stuck up in all directions and his pajama pants hanging low on his hips, "Good morning, Dean. Ive brought breakfast," he held up a tray that contained a small stack of pancakes, bacon, and a steaming cup of coffee. 

"Oh, thanks," Dean smiled, sitting up more and shooing Miracle off the bed. 

Cas nodded and walked over, gently placing the tray on Dean's lap before pressing a kiss to temple and sitting beside his feet, "How'd you sleep?"

Dean shrugged and sipped his coffee, "Had a weird nightmare."

"You wanna talk about it, hun?" Cas tilted his head, gently placing a hand on Dean's knee. 

Dean, again, responded with a shrug, "I mean I barely remember it. Somethin' about vampires, and I died. I think Sam was there."

Cas nodded and gently rubbed Dean's knee, "Well, if it helps any, I can promise you're not dead."

Dean smiled softly and nodded, "Jus' you bein' here helps a lot."

***********************  
After breakfast, the pair got dressed and went downstairs to their bakery, Miracle close behind. Cas took the trash out, pausing to look at the bakery and their home that sat just above it, pride swelling in his chest as he thought about how far he and Dean had come together. He tossed the bags in the dumpster before going back in, washing his hands and watching Dean as he struggled with the ties of his apron. Dean let out a huff and shot a glare at Cas, "Wanna help?"

"Sure, but it's more fun to watch," Cas chuckled, walking over and tying the strings behind Dean's back. 

Dean grumbled something under his breath, the only audible part being a, "Thank you,"

"You're very welcome," Cas smiled, giving Dean's ass a hefty smack. 

Dean yelped and turned around, swatting Cas' hand away, "Hey! I thought we agreed to keep that outta the kitchen after you left a flour handprint for everyone to see," he pouted. 

Cas laughed, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, I couldnt resist."  
"Yeah, yeah," he laughed to himself, pulling Cas in for a chaste kiss, "Now, Mr. Magic Hands, we need to get things goin' we open in three hours."

Cas nodded and went over to the fridge, taking out dough he'd prepared the night before while Dean preheated ovens and fryers. 

******************  
Three hours later at 8 am, Dean was at the front door, flipping the sign to open and turning on the neon sign. He walked back behind the counter and slipped a treat to Miracle where he laid beneath the counter, "Don't tell your dad, hes tryin' to put you on a diet," he whispered before looking up as the front door bell rang. He quickly sanitized his hands and smiled, "Good mornin', welcome to Winchester's," he greeted, taking the customers order and getting the doughnuts and pastries from the display case. He made conversation as he rang up their order, turning to Cas in the window that seprated the counter and the kitchen after the customer left, "Hey."

Cas walked over and smiled, leaning on the window, "What's up?"

Dean reached in and took Cas' hand, squeezing it gently, "I know I dont say it often, but I love you."

Cas grinned, pressing a kiss to Dean's knuckles, "I love you too, Dean."

Castiel walked through the long white hallway, reading the names on the doors as he slowly made his way to Dean's. When he arrived, he put his hand on the doorknob, looking both ways before pushing it open with a gentle sigh. He walked into the bakery, unbeknownst to Dean and Cas. Castiel stood against the wall, listening as Dean said those three little words that made his heart flutter. "Good," he thought to himself with a smile, "He's happy," he watched himself press a kiss to Dean's knuckles before he walked out again, pausing to look back one more time before the door slowly shut behind him.


End file.
